Last Christmas
by austlly394
Summary: "Last Christmas, I gave you my heart" and the rest of the song is false for the Lynch family anyway. Watch Ross, Laura, and their daughter have a Christmas Eve miracle. Meanwhile, can Ross and Laura give their daughter the best Christmas or will it all go down? One-shot. Rated T.


**Author's note: so I read this really awesome one-shot called, "Home For Christmas" by, RachelR519. **

**THIS IS NOT A SPIN-OFF. I WAS JUST INSPIRED TO MAKE THIS ONE-SHOT. PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME WITH A SPOON! I'M NOT STEALING!**

**Enjoy this Christmas one-shot called, "Last Christmas" **

No One's POV

"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart." He said to his wife.

"The rest is false, right?" She said to her husband.

"Forever." He said.

"And always." She said.

The year is 2022. The date is December 24th, 2022. Christmas Eve. They have been together for 7 years now. After their show ended, what millions of fans were expecting, they got together. On July 29th, 2017, they got married. On October 29th, 2018, they had their first kid. A girl. This family could not be more happy. It was just the 3 of them. Him, her, and their daughter.

"We have to wake up Izzy and get ready." He said.

"I'll wake her." She said.

"You always do." He said. He smiles at her and they kiss. One of thousands.

26, almost 27, year old, Ross Shor Lynch, went to the kitchen. He knew Izzy would be hungry for pancakes. Not because of Ross's old Disney character, but she just really likes them. He can't blame her. He can't blame her at all.

27 year old, Laura Marie Lynch, went to her daughter's room, "Izzy, wake up. Daddy is making pancakes."

"KK." 4 year old, Isabella Riley Lynch said. Laura picks up her daughter. They go to the kitchen.

"Morning, Izzy." Ross said.

Izzy sits at her seat, "Do you want some help?" Laura asks.

"Not today, mommy." Izzy said. She climbs up on the chair. Struggles, but it's adorable.

"Izzy, what is the one thing you want for Christmas?" Ross asks his daughter.

"To see Uncle Ell and Auntie Rydel." Once Rydel and Ellington got married, they moved back to Littleton, Colorado. Rydel wanted to raise their kids where she was raised. Makes sense, right? The last time Izzy saw them was Easter. She misses her cousins so much, "Why did they move to Colorado anyway?"

"Auntie Rydel wanted to raise Rosie, Sierra, and Elliot, where she grew up." Laura said. Rydel and Ellington got married on January 27th, 2017. They welcomed, Rose Alexandrea Ratliff on December 19th, 2017. On April 2nd, 2019, Rydel and Ellington had Sierra Mackenzie Ratliff. And on May 14th, 2020, they had Elliot Logan Ratliff.

"Okay. Can we watch, A Christmas Carol?" Izzy said. It's her favorite Christmas movie.

"No problem." Laura said. She turns on the TV. "Disney's: A Christmas Carol" was recorded last week. The Lynch's have watched it for the 10th time now. Anything for their daughter. ANYTHING.

Ross, Laura, and Izzy watched the movie. Every time Izzy would get scared of the Ghost of Christmas Future, she would hold on to Ross. He's her protector. Forever and ever. Even if on September 29th, 2023, there's a new person to protect. If you know what I mean…

When the movie was over, Izzy went to her room. All she wants is for Rydel and Ellington to be here. Izzy, knows that it's lame but, Christmas is family time.

_Four Christmas's Ago No One's POV_

_Ross and Laura Lynch were tired. It had been a little more than 2 months since they have had a true full nights rest. Their 2 month old, Isabella Riley Lynch, had been keeping them up all night. She was a crier for sure. Ross thinks that she cries because it's her way of singing or creating music. Laura gladly agrees. _

_It's about 11:50 PM. Laura is asleep. She dreaming about her baby Bella. That's what Ross and Laura would call her, their baby Bella. Until she turned 2. Their little Izzy. _

_The sound of a child's cry filled the bedroom. "Ross, you're turn." Laura shook she husband. _

_"__I did last night." Ross said half asleep._

_"__Fine." Laura said._

_Laura got up. She went to her daughter's pink and white nursery. She went over to the crib. Isabella quiets down some. "Bella, please." She kisses her daughter's forehead. She stop crying, "You really are something." _

_Laura looks at her phone, 11:59. "Let's so say, Merry Christmas, to daddy." She picks up Bella._

_"__Ross." Laura said. _

_"__Laura, I told you to get her." Ross complained._

_"__Merry Christmas, Ross." Laura said. She puts Isabella on Ross._

_"__Bella, Merry Christmas." Ross said. He plays with his daughter. Bella giggles. He couldn't help but love her until the world ends. Isabella is Ross's everything. He loves her so much. Ross as always thought that one day he'll have a beautiful daughter with a beautiful girl. _

_"__Laura?" Ross said._

_"__Yeah." Laura said._

_"__This is my favorite Christmas ever." Ross said._

_"__Agreed." Laura said. Ross and Laura share their first Christmas has a family. A family with Isabella. _

_End of Flashback No One's POV_

"Rosie, come on." Rydel said.

"This plane seat is just so uncomfortable." Rosie said.

"Just deal with it." Rydel said.

"Fine." Rosie said.

"Mommy, sleep?" Sierra said.

"Sure, baby." Rydel said.

"Goodnight." Sierra said.

"Night." Ellington said.

"You're going to sleep too?" Rydel questioned her husband.

"Heck yeah." Ellington said.

"Love you, babe." Rydel gives Ellington a kiss.

Ross picked up Izzy. "Daddy." She said.

"I love you, Izzy." Ross said.

"I know, daddy." Izzy said.

"Wanna go, somewhere?" Ross said.

"Where?" Izzy questioned.

"It's a surprise." Ross said.

Ross buckled Izzy in her car seat. He told Laura before that he was taking Izzy out. She didn't mind. Laura needed some, "Laura-time". Just to do her nails or watch raunchy YouTube videos without headphones.

Ross took a left. He's taken the route many times. Izzy knows where Ross is taking her. But he's not taking her there. Instead, well, it's a surprise.

"Daddy, going to the park isn't a surprise." Izzy said.

"Trust me, Izzy, trust me." Ross said.

Ross drives past the park. Our main character in the story is surprised, but Ross did tell his daughter to trust me. And trust me, she's been doing since the day she was born.

Suddenly, Ross makes a sharp turn. He goes to the other entrance of the park. Where the stage and swimming pool is.

"Daddy, are we going swimming?" Izzy said.

"No." Ross gets out of the car. He gets Izzy out of the car. Ross brings his 4 year old to the stage.

"Daddy, are you singing?" Izzy said.

"You bet I am." Ross said. Secretly he planned a concert in the park. Laura doesn't even know about it. Ross tweeted about the concert. He also got the news to broadcast it. The same news station that Laura watches every day.

About 100 people are here. Ross isn't surprised at all. Many families are there. He knows that one family should be here soon. And it's practically his own.

Let's just say, Izzy's Christmas wish is coming a little early this year. Speaking of Izzy, she smiles at her father. Because she knows that he didn't have to do this. Christmas is all about giving after all.

_Come on get loud loud let it out_

_Shout it out from the rooftops_

_Come on get loud 'til they shut us down_

Izzy dances while Ross sings. The news people are getting a kick out of it. Back at home, Laura is smiling. Her husband is teacher their daughter good.

"Echo Park please." Rydel said to the taxi driver.

"We'll be there in 5 minutes." The taxi driver said.

_I dream on, dream about you_

_What can I do to make you feel all right?_

_Baby I don't want to see you cry, no-oh_

"I WANNA SEE YOU SMILE!" Rydel joins her little brother. Ellington and the kids are at the front of the crowd.

"AUNTIE RYDEL!" Izzy yells. She runs to her Aunt, "I knew you would be home for Christmas."

"I'm always be home for Christmas." Rydel said, "Uncle Ell and your cousins are in the audience." Before Rydel can finish the sentence, she's already down there.

The concert was great. Everyone loved it. Even if only 2/5 of R5 were actually performing. Laura was so happy to see Izzy's face after Rydel sang that line of, "Smile". She was just so happy and filled with joy. She loves Rosie, Sierra, and Elliot so much.

The kids went to Raura's place with Ross. Rydel and Ellington took a taxi. They didn't care. As long as they were with Ross, Laura, and Isabella for the holidays.

"MOMMY, AUNTIE RYDEL, UNCLE ELL, ROSIE, SEIRRA, AND ELLIOT ARE HERE!" Izzy yelled.

"I know baby girl. I was watching the news." Laura said.

Ross and Laura set up the guest bedroom for Rydel and Ellington. Izzy's room is big enough where they can all sleep. Izzy didn't mind. She didn't mind at all.

Christmas Day No One's POV

"MOMMY, WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Izzy jumps on Laura.

"We're up, baby girl." Ross said.

They get out of bed. Rydel is already making pancakes. Rosie, Sierra, and Elliot are waiting not-so-patently. Ellington taking a peak at the presents. He's the jokester.

"Uncle Ell, that's mine." Izzy said.

"How do you know?"" Ellington said.

"Because mommy and daddy always make sure Santa wraps my gifts in snowman wrapping paper." Izzy said.

"You got me." Ellington said.

After eating, Ross hands out the first present. To his daughter, of course. It's a microphone. Raura know that one day, Izzy will be a superstar. Their superstar.

Ross hands the last present to himself. He doesn't recognize it. Laura snuck it under the tree last night. He opens the box. Nothing, expect for a box. He opens that box. Nothing expect for a smaller box. That continues for another 3 boxes. He's finally at the last one. He opens it. It's a purple sticky note that reads…

"FYI: we're having a baby… -Laura." Ross said, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Yes." Laura said. Ross and Laura kiss.

"Mommy, so I'm gonna have a little brother or sister?" Izzy said.

"Yes." Laura said.

"Best Christmas ever." Ross said.

"I thought 4 year ago was the best?" Laura said.

"That's in second place. This is defiantly the best Christmas ever." Ross said.

No One's POV

Izzy ended up having a little brother. He was born on August 29th, 2023." Ross and Laura named him, Rhett Samuel Lynch. Izzy loves him so much. She secretly wanted a little sister, but Rhett was good enough for her. I'm kidding. When Rhett was realsed from the hospital, all Izzy could do was play with him. Sure, he couldn't really do anything, but that's good enough for her. As Rhett got older, Izzy just taught him. She taught him, that lying is bad. However, it's only acceptable when you're blamed for something dumb. She also taught him that being the baby child isn't gonna last forever. She taught him that on June 28th, 2026. A day before Laura had their second daughter, Lilly Madison Lynch.

Isabella Riley, Rhett Samuel, and Lilly Madison, had many more Christmas's with the Ratliff's. Christmas of 2027, they went to Colorado. It was snowing. Izzy, Rhett, and Lilly saw snow for the first time. They played in it and had so much fun that Christmas. Izzy declared it the best Christmas ever. Rhett and Lilly agreed.

The Lynch's were a happy family of 5. Izzy did grow up to be a superstar. Rhett and Lilly inherited musical instruments talent more than anything. Following in their family's footsteps, they made a band. They called it, "The Third". Izzy would sing. Rhett was on the drums. Lilly was surprisingly a great guitar player. They had so much fun growing up and taking on the world.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

Ross and Laura would just smile. Their kids grew up to be great things. And that's all they could ever want.

**So that's my Christmas one-shot. I DON'T OWN ANY SONGS USED! **

**Hope you liked it. **

**If you are wondering why I named Raura's kids what I named them. PM me.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Review it up.**


End file.
